


Poppy Red

by From_Beyond_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Beyond_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/From_Beyond_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about Sai that my brain came up with randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy Red

Cherry and Scarlet

The field I stand in is silent and still. The afternoon sun's rays though brilliant and warm earlier has left me cold.

Rust and Copper

Bodies are crumpled around me. Blood in shades of red are splattered across their skin and clothes at random.

Jasper and Amaranth

There is a word I can't seem to find.

Burgundy and Auburn

It is almost poetic in a way. Reds blooming like flowers on corpses. Ivory faces still in what could be mistaken as sleep. A garden of poppy flowers.

Rouge and Maroon

It would describe this picture perfectly.

Sanguine and Crimson

There is the sound of a twig snapping as a gentle gust of wind circles the field. Tilting my head I shift my gaze to meet my captains.

Raspberry and Oxblood

The word is on the tip of my tongue.

Fulvous and Lava

Eyes wide and body tense, the expression on his face seems to be distinctly horrified in nature. A whisper so soft I nearly miss it breaks the silence.

"Sai"

Coquelicot and Ruby

My eyes shut as a smile appears across my face. Weightlessness engulfs me. In the far distance there is a scream. A fiery rose with petals gleaming in the sunlight has bloomed in the center of my chest.

Sinopia and Vermilion

Ah, yes that is the word I was searching for...

~Beautiful


End file.
